Mystery Club
by Cheshire Neko27
Summary: Atas usulan (jebakan) wali kelasnya, Yuuma resmi bergabung dengan kelompok orang gila berlabelkan klub misteri. / "Yum, tidak semua yang terlihat itu kenyataan"/ /Yuuma paham, tapi entah kenapa, konklusinya malah makin remang-remang/
1. Chapter 1

Atas usulan (jebakan) wali kelasnya, Yuuma resmi bergabung dengan kelompok orang gila berlabelkan klub misteri. / "Ketua, itu cuma fotoku, bukan aibku."/ / "He, siapa bilang Fukase tak bisa menyantet orang hanya dengan media foto?"/

 **Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp., Internet Co., etc.**

 **Warning : Abal, garing, typo bertebaran, dll.**

 _My first fanfic. Enjoy!_

Misteri I : anggota baru

Yuuma sial. Entah ada apakah gerangan, sepertinya hari ini Dewa Kemiskinan menaruh atensi khusus kepadanya. Sungguh, ia bahkan tak tau apa dosanya hingga harus dihadapkan pada penghakiman seenak jidat oleh wali kelas sendiri.

"Bisa diulangi, Meiko-sensei?" tanyanya pelan. Masih menyimpan harapan kalau barusan telinganya kemasukan kaum _insecta_ sampai ucapan Meiko jadi salah ia tafsirkan.

"Masuklah ke klub misteri," jawab Meiko santai. Meski lawan bicara sudah keringetan dan korek-korek telinga pakai kelingking seolah masih tak percaya pendengaran sendiri. Benar-benar tak bisa dikategorikan 'santai' meski dilihat dari sudut pandang anak TK dengan imajinasi ketinggian.

Yuuma berani sumpah, barusan wali kelasnya itu diam-diam setengah menyeringai. Yuuma jadi curiga, skenario jahanam macam apa yang dibawakan oleh Meiko padanya?

"Atau kau lebih memilih kalau rahasiamu kusebar, Sakaki Yuuma-kun?" Meiko tersenyum manis, tolong abaikan saja sinar netranya yang berubah merah dan efek tanduk iblis bersama sumpah serapah Yuuma yang diucapkan selirih mungkin.

Siapapun, tolong ingatkan Yuuma untuk mencatat kalau wali kelasnya, Sakine Meiko, itu titisan iblis neraka jahanam.

Yuuma bahkan tak mau ingat mengapa ia bisa berakhir seperti ini. Berjalan melewati petak demi petak ubin dengan background lorong gelap dan _equipment_ para tukang kebun semacam sekop dan sabit yang telah disebar sedemikian rupa macam gudang kerampokan. Oh, jangan lupakan backsong jangkrik nyasar dan teriakan yang sesekali terdengar dari arah ujung lorong dengan efek gema. Yuuma tutup kuping, mencoba tak peduli dengan fakta bahwa ruangan di ujung sana itu adalah tujuan kakinya melangkah.

-jangan ingatkan Yuuma dengan fakta itu, tolong. Ia ingin melarikan diri dari realita.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial. Demi apa aku harus bergabung dengan kelompok absurd macam klub misteri?_

Yuuma tak menyangka ternyata wali kelasnya yang cantik jelita dan –kelihatannya- penyayang punya kepribadian asli seperti setan. Yuuma lelah hayati dan rohani. Lelah membatin kutukan selevel neraka yang ditujukan pada sang guru tapi sampai sekarang belum terealisasikan juga.

Karena, siapa sih yang tak tau klub misteri? Yang katanya isinya chunibyou semua, orang gila nyasar sekolah, atau diduga punya gangguan jiwa? Yang katanya juga ruang klubnya sudah seperti tempat rehab rumah sakit jiwa?

Yuuma masih cukup waras. Paling tidak cukup waras untuk menjauh dalam radius sepuluh meter dari ruang klub yang anggotanya sudah setaraf para pasien gangguan jiwa. Dan terima kasih pada sang wali kelas, sekarang ruang itu akan jadi tempat bernaungnya selepas jam belajar sekolah. Belum juga ia berhenti misuh-misuh dalam hati, aura ambigu nan ajaib sudah terasa dari arah samping kanannya.

Ruang klub misteri.

Dewi Fortuna lagi dendam sama dia kayaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Oke, Yum, tarik nafas, orang tjakep tujuh turunan emang banyak cobaannya –Yuuma menyemangati diri sendiri. Abaikan kalimat narsis memuji diri sendiri yang rasanya membuat mata iritasi.

Ruang klub misteri. Entah sengaja menyendiri atau diisolasi, terletak di bagian sekolah yang sudah tak pernah digunakan lagi. Bentuknya pun tak bisa dikata normal. Yah, jika ruang klub dengan rambatan poison ivy dan lumut hati yang sengaja dibiakkan disana sini itu normal untukmu, silakan periksa otak ke psikiater terdekat.

Yuuma masih berdiri kaku di depan pintu. Masih sibuk menyiapkan diri lahir batin, siapa tau di balik sana berisi para hybrid antara iblis sama dedemit. Ia tak lupa fakta bahwa ia terpaksa berada disini dikarenakan seorang manusia biadab titisan setan berkedok wali kelas serta guru sejarah.

Dan setelah satu helaan nafas, Yuuma memutar knop pintu.

 _Krieet_

"Elohim Essaim Elohim Essaim,"

 _Brak_

Dan langsung ia tutup kembali lima detik kemudian.

Netra topaz Yuuma kedip-kedip macam notifikasi android, masih mencoba mencerna kejadian absurd di dalam ruang yang hanya sempat ia lihat sekilas selama beberapa detik. Apa tadi ia tak salah melihat lingkaran dengan pentagram terbalik?

Dan apa-apaan maksud lilin-lilin serta tengkorak imitasi itu?

 _Krieet_

Didasari pada rasa penasaran –bukan maso- Yuuma kembali membuka pintu. Hanya untuk mendapati sepasang –eh, ralat sebelah mata merah menyala mengarah lurus ke arahnya.

 _Brak_

Dan berakhir seperti sebelumnya, pintu ditutup dengan rekor baru, tiga detik.

Ini beneran klub misteri, kan? Bukan klub okult? Yuuma masih menautkan alis tak paham, terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai tak sadar sesosok figur lain telah berdiri tepat di balik punggungnya. Lalu, sang sosok tak dikenal buka suara,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yuuma menjerit. Kaget setengah mati.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi namamu Sakaki Yuuma?"

Yuuma hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Masih agak sebel gara-gara dikira penyusup atau anak nyasar. Yang benar saja deh, masa ganteng-ganteng hobinya stalker orang? Nggak elit. Bisa-bisa gantengnya ilang.

"Anggota baru?" seorang pemuda berambut putih yang entah bagaimana didapuk sebagai sosok pengintrogasi Yuuma menatap penuh selidik. Sedangkan sosok pemuda lain dengan rambut merah menyala masih sibuk menggambar lingkaran ritual di pojokan yang entah gunanya apa.

"Meski aku tak mau, tapi begitulah." Jawab Yuuma setengah tak ikhlas. Ekor matanya curi-curi pandang ke arah si pemuda yang masih setia di pojokan. Sekarang dia sedang menabur abu sambil komat-kamit entah ngedumel apa –sumpah, Yuuma beneran gagal paham itu orang lagi ngapain

"Begitu.." si rambut putih manggut-manggut. Lalu ia memusatkan atensi pada sang kawan berambut merah.

"Fukase," si rambut merah –Fukase- langsung berhenti dengan kegiatannya. Menoleh ke arah si pemanggil kelewat cepat. Pandangannya menyiratkan rasa tak suka ritualnya diganggu di tengah jalan.

"Apa?" singkat. Banget. Seolah Fukase tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menjawab.

"Kau dengar dia, kan? Kita kedatangan anggota baru." Lalu Fukase menoleh cepat ke arah Yuuma. Menyelidiki dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, sampai tiga kali untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak melewatkan apapun meski hanya satu mili.

"Kenapa ada orang normal yang mau masuk kemari?" Fukase mengucapkan kenyataan yang menyakitkan, kalau klub mereka memang sudah terkenal aneh dari sananya. Agak heran pula mengapa ada siswa tipe populer macam Yuuma yang mau-maunya masuk ke klub buangan seperti mereka.

"Dia diancam Meiko-sensei," si pemuda rambut putih meng-iya-kan dalam hati. Mana ada orang waras menapak dalam radius sepuluh meter dari ruang mereka?

"Oh ya, namaku Dell Honne dari kelas 1-D, aku ketua klub ini." Dell tersenyum bisnis. Jelas ada niat laknat di baliknya, tapi belum diutarakan. Yuuma yakin betul dengan itu. Ia sudah curiga dengan Dell yang kelihatan normal di luar. Cuma kelihatannya, oke?!

"Aku Satoshi Fukase dari kelas 1-C,"

"Ah, aku-"

"Tak usah, aku sudah tau semuanya tentangmu." Yuuma melotot horor ke arah Dell. Agak-agak curiga kalau si ketua ternyata masih satu spesies dengan wali kelasnya. Lagian Dell memangnya nguntit Yuuma? Dia emang ganteng sih, tapi tak disangka ternyata fans dia ada yang cowok juga.

"Sakaki Yuuma, kelas 1-A, baru pindah kemari musim gugur ini. Tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya, Mizki. Menyetel tiga alarm kalau mau tidur. Pernah dijuluki raja tega karena omongan pedes tapi nggak peka, hobinya-"

"Oke, cukup!" _fix, Dell emang kelihatannya aja normal diluar, dalemnya sama kayak dedemit_.

"Darimana kau tau semua itu?" Dell kembali tersenyum, senyuman bisnis berubah jadi seringaian iblis.

"Aku hacker," jawaban singkat yang sukses membuat Yuuma tersedak ludah sendiri.

"Aku juga tau berapa jumlah kolormu lho Yuuma," Yuuma keselek season dua. Emang hacker bisa tau segalanya? Termasuk apa saja isi lemarinya? Bisa tolong jelaskan pada Yuuma kenapa hacker jaman now sudah bisa menyaingi dukun desa tetangga? –bukan semua hacker, Yum, hanya saja Dell memang sedikit 'spesial'. Ingatlah fakta bahwa tak ada orang normal masuk ke klub ini.

"Ketua," Fukase memanggil Dell kalem, tak peduli kalau sang ketua baru saja membuka privasi anak orang yang bisa termasuk dalam tindakan _sekuhara_.

"Hm?"

"Kokone mana?" Dell kedip-kedip sebentar, lalu mengetukkan kepalan tangan ke telapak yang lain bersama dengan efek suara 'ting'. Alay mode : on.

"Aku memberinya tugas penting," seringai iblis dipasang lagi, membuat Yuuma punya firasat buruk dengan si dedemit rambut putih.

"Tugas apa-"

 _Krieet_

Panjang umur. Baru aja diomongin, si anggota klub misteri yang terakhir –Haruna Kokone- datang dengan wajah sumringah dan selembar kertas di genggaman. Setelah pose mengibas rambut –mungkin pengen jadi bintang iklan sampo tapi nggak kesampaian- dia berlutut di hadapan Dell bak pangeran. Lupakan fakta bahwa gender mereka sebenarnya kebalik.

"Ini dia Yang Mulia Kanjeng Dell Honne." Selembar kertas antah berantah disodorkan. Dell menyeringai lagi setelah si kertas berpindah tangan. Dan setelah melirik Yuuma, dia dengan baik hati (meski diragukan) menunjukkan si kertas misterius pada Yuuma.

Itu bukan kertas, itu foto Yuuma yang diambil diam-diam saat ia sedang tidur-tiduran setelah jam pelajaran olahraga.

Bagaimana ceritanya Kokone bisa memilikinya?

Dilirik sekilas Kokone memang terlihat seperti gadis cantik yang normal. Tapi memangnya harus dijelaskan kembali kalau klub ini sudah kehilangan kata 'normal' sejak sananya?

"Terima kasih sudah mencetaknya Kokone. Aku butuh waktu untuk mencari foto ini." Oh, ternyata masih kelakuan si ketua. Tapi, tetap saja, itu foto mau digunain buat apa?

"Yuuma, karena setelah mencari kesana kemari dari ujung pulau honshu sampai ke ujung lagi," –jelas ngibulnya- "Aku tak menemukan aibmu, jadi, bisa kugunakan foto ini sebagai ancaman kalau kau lari dari klub ini, kan?" seringai iblis bertambah lebar, Dell bertransformasi jadi macam dedemit beneran.

"Ketua, itu cuma fotoku, bukan aibku." Tapi si dedemit ubanan masih nyengir, titisan setan sedang beraksi mengancam iman tokoh utama.

"He, siapa bilang Fukase tak bisa menyantet orang hanya dengan media foto?"

Dell cengar-cengir nista. Fukase tak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya yang memang sejak awal datar, tapi tangannya setia memegang boneka voodo di kanan dan paku karatan di kiri. Kokone hanya memandang tak peduli seraya bermain-main dengan ujung rambutnya. Ketiganya membentuk barisan iblis penyambut Yuuma di neraka berkedok ruang klub misteri.

"Jadi," Dell mengulurkan tangan ke arah Yuuma dengan aura cerah dan ceria, "Selamat datang di klub misteri, Sakaki Yuuma-kun."

Tuhan, dosa Yuuma apa sih?

 _Omake_

"Yum, kau ngapain?" Mizki, kakak Yuuma, hanya bertanya penasaran melihat sang adik mondar-mandir tak karuan dengan tampang nelangsa di dapur rumah mereka.

"Nyari sumbu kompor,"

"Buat apa?" mereka pakai kompor gas, mau nyari sampai kecoak melahirkan pun nggak akan pernah ketemu. Kayaknya adiknya itu pinter, kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi oon gini?

"Gantung diri."


	2. Chapter 2

Author note :

Saya kembali membawa chapter baru. Maaf jika chapter kemarin masih banyak yang nggantung. Dan chapter ini pun saya nggak janji kalau lebih baik dari chapter kemarin.

Mungkin chap depan baru ada genre misterinya.

Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya yang… begitulah. Dan terima kasih pula pada yang udah mau review.

Sekali lagi, saya mau berterima kasih pada yang mau fav dan follow cerita saya. Meski cuma satu, tapi saya udah terharu.

 _Enjoy!_

 **.**

Atas usulan (jebakan) wali kelasnya, Yuuma resmi bergabung dengan kelompok orang gila berlabelkan klub misteri. / "Kalau kita tak pernah mendapat satu pun klien, klub kita bisa saja dibubarkan."/ /""A-ano, apa ini ruang klub misteri?"/

 **Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp., Internet Co., etc.**

 **Warning : Abal, garing, typo bertebaran, dll.**

Misteri II : klien pertama

Yuuma mengangguk-angguk, menghayati kata demi kata yang tertuliskan di buku Matematika. Saat ini jam kosong dan Yuuma tak tau harus bersyukur atau malah mengumpat karenanya. Bersyukur karena yah, jam kosong, atau mengumpat karena kelasnya berubah jadi ajang tinggi-tinggian nerbangin pesawat kertas.

 _Apabila sebuah ruang berbentuk persegi panjang dengan panjang 40 m dan lebar 10 m akan dipasangi ubin dengan panjang 10 cm, berapakah ubin yang diperlukan?_

Oke, plis, itu bukan urusannya, itu urusan kuli bangunan. Kenapa soal Matematika mengharuskannya menghitung ubin yang bahkan entah mau dipasang di ruangan antah berantah dari belahan dunia mana? Apa sekolah mau membuatnya yang ketje tujuh turunan ini jadi kuli?

Maaf aja, Yuuma mah ogah. Nggak level.

Oke, lanjut ke soal yang berikutnya.

 _Dalam sebuah acara terdapat 25 orang, apabila setiap orang bersalaman dengan orang lainnya, berapakah salaman yang terjadi?_

Bagian atas wajah Yuuma menggelap. Apa soal ini penting? Memang jika dia bisa menghitung berapa kali orang bersalaman itu berguna untuk masa depannya? Coba jawab apakah di seluruh dunia ini ada pekerjaan menghitung orang bersalaman? Sungguh soal yang sangat berfaedah sekali.

 _Maaf, Yuuma hanya sedang sensi. Soal matematika cuma pelampiasan, emosi nembus kepala masih dendam sama wali kelasnya._

Tapi Yuuma hanya menghela nafas, menyilang pilihan jawaban 300 dengan pandangan bosan. Netranya mengamati soal-soal lainnya. Sesekali mengomentari soal-soal yang sungguh kurang kerjaan. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena hanya selang lima detik,

 _Teet teet teet_

Bel jam pulang sekolah menggema dengan indahnya, siap mengantar Yuuma ke mimpi terburuk selama lima belas tahun hidupnya. Jika ia bolos, bisa-bisa besok pagi dirinya muntah silet dan kejang-kejang gara-gara guna-guna.

Ilmu santet itu mengerikan –dan ide siapa pula mengajari anak SMA ritual menyantet orang?

Yuuma menyambar tas dengan satu gerakan tangan, hendak langsung menuju gedung barat tempat tiga orang anggota lainnya berkumpul. Yah, itu niatnya sebelum disela sebuah suara feminim bertanya padanya dengan nada terheran yang amat sangat.

"Sakaki-kun, kau mau kemana?" _Ke RSJ, mau ikut?_

Yuuma menoleh pada sang empu suara, senyum pangeran diaktifkan. Aura _ikemen_ memancar _kira kira mabushi_. Tapi image cool dan keren dijamin langsung hancur saat Yuuma berkata bahwa ia sekarang bagian dari klub buangan di pojok gedung barat. Dicap sebagai chunibyou jelas nggak ada keren-kerennya.

"Ke ruang klub," jawabnya sopan dengan senyum pangeran. Membuat sang lawan bicara menutup mata saking silaunya. Mungkin dulu waktu hamil Yuuma, ibunya ngidam lampu sejuta watt.

"Kau bergabung ke klub? Klub apa?" itu pertanyaan sakral, nona. Bahkan untuk menjawab saja rasanya Yuuma sudah mules duluan.

Tapi ia harus jujur. Buat apa _ikemen_ tapi hobinya bohongin orang? Ganteng tapi pembohong itu tak ada artinya. _Eeaa~~_

 _Itu pesan dari kakak Mizki tercin-eh, enggak tercinta juga, sih._

"Klub misteri, Yuzuki." Melongo. Cengo. Nggak percaya. Bahkan mulut sang gadis –Yuzuki Yukari- sudah terbuka tiga jari. Tinggal diberi resonansi, itu teknik dasar menyanyi –kok makin absurd?

"Aku pamit dulu, Yuzuki." Lalu Yuuma langsung balik kanan bubar jalan. Ambil langkah seribu secepat kilat daripada disantet sama penghuni ruang klub yang seorang titisan setan. Peduli amat ia baru saja membuat anak orang shock sampai dalam kondisi _paralysis._

"Yukari, kau kenapa?" suara teriakan di belakang hanya jadi angin lalu saja.

 _Maafin Yuuma, Yukari._

 **.**

 **.**

Jika Yuuma disuruh membagi manusia menjadi dua kategori, maka ia akan membagi dalam 'biasa' dan 'abnormal'. Biasa, seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Paling kalau lagi rada-rada sarap memang bisa berlaku seenak jidat. Kalau yang abnormal yah...

 _Krieet_

Yuuma membuka pintu, masuk ke ruang klub dan disambut oleh pemandangan absurd.

"YUM, TOLONGIN GUA!" ia mendapati Dell meraung-raung berlutut di hadapan Kokone dan memandangnya dengan tampang memelas. Apa lagi sekarang?

Si ketua klub tersedu-sedu, memukul-mukul lantai. Sedangkan Kokone hanya menyeringai dan melihat ketua dengan pandangan puas dan tersembunyi sejuta niat biadab.

Apa perlu dijelaskan yang satu lagi? Yang abnormal itu yah... seperti teman-teman satu klubnya. Yang setiap saat kelakuannya di luar nalar logika. Membuat Yuuma mules seharian jika sampai memikirkannya.

Selamat tinggal kehidupan SMA yang normal, selamat datang masa depan absurd.

"Kenapa, ketua?" Yuuma masih gagal paham, oke? Ini bahkan belum genap lima menit ia menapak di ruang klub, dan kenapa pemandangan ambigu ini yang malah ia temukan?

"Biarkan saja dia, Yuuma. Ketua lagi galau berat," Yuuma terlonjak, sumpah ia kaget ketika Fukase tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya. Apa ia titisan pemain basket fandom sebelah?

"Fukase, ketua galau berat?" alis Yuuma naik sebelah. Sedang Fukase hanya menjawab ogah-ogahan seraya melanjutkan pekerjaan menggambar pentagram di lantai. Yang sampai sekarang masih membuat Yuuma bertanya-tanya, siapa yang bertugas membersihkan hasil karya Fukase yang disebar di segala penjuru ruangan?

" _Waifu_ ketua terancam. Kokone hampir membakar foto dan _dakimakura_ koleksi ketua," oke, niat sekilas Yuuma untuk menolong sang ketua hilang sudah. Kalau Yuuma mah sudah menyeret ketua untuk dirukyah secepatnya.

"Kokone, kembalikan hartaku, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mereka," ucap Dell dengan tampang nelangsa dan aura ngenes level dewa. Yuuma menghela nafas, sudah siap sedia menelepon orang untuk merukyah sang ketua.

"Ketua, kalau kau tak mau koleksimu hilang dilalap api, turuti perintahku," Kokone menyeringai, lalu dilanjut tawa jahat sampai sang empu keselek dan batuk kronis. Yuuma dan Fukase _sweatdrop_. Kesan horor hancur seketika, dan sekarang Kokone malah sedang lari-larian mencari air di segala sudut ruangan.

"Apa perintahmu, Kokone? Yang penting kembalikan semua itu," Dell nangis bombay, sedang Kokone berdehem dan kembali memasang tampang cool dan kalem. Sok lupa dengan kejadian barusan yang langsung merusak imaji horor dan malah lebih menjurus ke taraf 'malu-maluin diri sendiri'.

"Cari jodoh di dunia nyata. Kasihan jodohmu jika kau tergila-gila pada gadis dua dimensi,"

 _What?!_ –oke, Yuuma beneran gagal paham dengan segala yang terjadi disini. Kenapa syaratnya harus seabsurd itu? Dipikir nyari jodoh itu kaya nyari kucing liar? Tinggal mungut di pinggir jalan?

Tapi, Dell memincingkan mata serius. Dell bahkan tak pernah seserius ini waktu ulangan dadakan guru paling killer seantero sekolah. Dan dengan nada _gentleman_ , ia berkata,

"Baiklah," jawabnya, nada suaranya menjadi tegas. Meski di mata Yuuma, nggak ada keren-kerennya barang secuil pun.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kokone menepuk tangan dua kali. Lalu ia menoleh pada Yuuma dan Fukase, senyum aneh sudah terpasang di wajahnya. Dan jelas segudang pikiran negatif langsung menghampiri tokoh utama kita. Horor. Serem. Dan yang terpenting, terlihat mengancam raga maupun jiwa.

"Bersambung. Silakan tonton kembali besok di jam yang sama" Ucapnya ambigu. Yuuma melongo. Ha?

Dell kemudian berdiri, menghela nafas lalu menguap lebar. Tampang nelangsa tadi sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Jadi, hari ini hanya sampai scene ini ya?" oke, ketua, bisa jelaskan pada Yuuma apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Kenapa Yuuma berasa oon sendiri?

Jangan-jangan ini drama?! Ini drama?!

"Ketua, ini... drama?" Dell kedip-kedip dengan senyum ngajak berantem. Andai Yuuma punya bawaan psikopat, maka dipastikan Dell sudah dia cincang sejak pertama jumpa. Lalu ia masukkan ke dalam karung bertuliskan 'makanan singa'.

"Tentu saja, Yuuma. Ini akting," boleh tanya kenapa kalian malah main drama gaje di dalam ruang klub? Memang memikirkan kelakuan mereka hanya akan membuat Yuuma mules tak karuan. Tuhan, Yuuma nggak kuat. Yuuma pengen kabur ke kota sebelah.

"Judulnya 'cintaku terhalang _waifu_ gebetan'"

Rasanya telinga Yuuma langsung berdarah.

 **.**

"Yum, cari bangkai tikus untukku," perintah Fukase jelas membuat Yuuma pening. Bangkai tikus? Yang benar saja. Ia juga sedang makan, jangan membuatnya mual, tolong. Dan kenapa pula Fukase masih saja hobi menggambar lingkaran pemanggil iblis di lantai?

"Hei, carikan korban untukku juga." Ketua, kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan?

"Maukah kau mengambilkanku sianida sekalian?" Sianida?! Itu mau digunain buat apa, Kokone?!

"Tidak, cari saja sendiri." Sebagai anggota paling normal –Yuuma memutuskan gelar itu sendiri- menghabiskan waktu sebentar saja di ruang klub sudah mampu membuat Yuuma mengalami penyiksaan batin. Semoga ia bisa tetap menjaga kewarasan.

Lalu, topaznya mengamati sekeliling.

Tapi, sumpah, yang mereka lakukan sejak tadi hanya duduk-duduk melakukan hal –apalah, terserah. Ini klub kerjaannya apa, sih?

"Klub ini bener-bener nggak ada kerjaan? Memang harusnya apa pekerjaan klub –err, kita? " tanya Yuuma, meski lidah agak kepleset di bagian akhir. Ia masih belum menerima kenyataan, tolong mengertilah.

"Kita hanya bekerja kalau ada klien –AHH, SIAAAAL, KAMERA YANG KUPASANG DI KELAS A RUSAK!" Ketua, itu kriminal. Kenapa kau memasang kamera di kelas? Dan bukannya itu kelas Yuuma?

"Dan sampai sekarang kita tak pernah punya satu pun klien," lanjut sang ketua setelah puas memaki-maki sang kamera nan jauh disana.

Aahh... Yuuma tau betul apa alasannya. Kalau mendekat saja sudah haram hukumnya, kenapa kau harus meminta bantuan pada klub yang isinya orang gila semua? (Tentu saja Yuuma pengecualian.)

"Tapi, ketua, kau ingat ucapan guru pembimbing kita? Kalau kita tak pernah mendapat satu pun klien, klub kita bisa saja dibubarkan," Kokone buka suara. Dell shock, meski shock, pandangan tidak teralih dari layar laptop.

"Meski kita sudah dapat anggota baru?"

"Ya," Hening... meski Dell masih tak beralih dari layar. Hei, bahkan Fukase saja berhenti menggambar lingkaran ritual di –eh, meja?! Bukannya tadi dia masih di lantai?

"Tapi, dengan reputasi kita, mendapat klien itu mustahil," Fukase, anda realistis sekali cenderung terlalu jujur, lihatlah wajah Dell yang sudah kaget setengah hidup.

Fukase anak baik, anak baik tak boleh berbohong. Kalau nyantet orang baru boleh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa guru pembimbing kita?"

"Meiko-sensei," Yuuma tau harusnya ia tak usah bertanya.

"Tapi, bayangkan betapa marahnya dia jika klub ini sampai bubar. Atau lebih tepatnya bayangkan nasib kita jika klub ini sampai bubar," jangan pernah bayangkan kalau tak mau mendapat mimpi buruk tujuh hari tujuh malam. Karena bahkan seorang Fukase saja sampai bisa merinding disko.

"Secinta itu Meiko-sensei pada klub ini?" semua membuang muka, seolah menghindari pertanyaan sakral Yuuma.

"Yah, sebenarnya klub ini hanyalah alasan Meiko-sensei untuk bermalas-malasan. Kalau klub ini sampai bubar, bisa-bisa kita semua tinggal nama." Horor amat itu guru sejarah. Itu bukan preman nyasar sekolah, kan?

Jujur saja, jika mencoba realistis, mencari klien itu hanya sebatas angan-angan. Kalau pojok ruang ini saja tak pernah terjamah makhluk hidup selain empat orang ini, bagaimana seorang klien bisa datang dengan ajaibnya?

Namun jika mereka benar-benar tidak mendapat satu pun klien dan klub ini sampai dibubarkan, katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia. Yuuma harus nyiapin surat wasiat dari sekarang.

 _Krieet_

Semua menoleh shock. Ke arah pintu yang terbuka hanya berapa senti. Awalnya tak ada apa-apa, sebelum sebentuk kepala berambut putih dengan _ahoge_ melirik malu-malu dari balik sana.

"A-ano, apa ini ruang klub misteri?"

Tanpa aba-aba, sang sosok random langsung dikeroyok oleh anggota klub selain tokoh utama.

"SERANG!"

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Yuuma kembali melongo.

 **.**

Senter dinyalakan, diarahkan ke arah tawanan. Tiga sosok berjejer memincing curiga. Satu figur lain di belakang sedang jedotin jidat ke arah tembok. Diduga sedang resah, puyeng, dan putus asa.

"Apa maumu datang kemari? Apa kau mata-mata sekolah?" Dell –dengan atribut jubah hitam dan senter pinjeman dari Kokone- bertanya dengan nada dengki tralala trilili.

"Hmph-heeemmm-hmppppph" sekedar mengingatkan, itu orang mulutnya masih di lakban.

Tak cukup hanya dengan lakban, sang sosok random diikat di kursi. Dan diinterogasi oleh anggota klub yang figurnya berselimut aura hitam dan senyum iblis serta backsong mantra kutukan yang berulang kali dibaca Fukase, Yuuma yakin itu orang butuh waktu berhari-hari untuk sembuh dari trauma batin.

Lalu, Yuuma sendiri? Ia ditinggal di belakang. Ikhlas menyiapkan teh dan camilan bagi sang sosok random setelah kumpulan manusia disana puas dengan interogasi antah berantah mereka.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajahmu,"

 _Ketua, jelas lihat dari seragamnya kalian satu sekolah, satu angkatan pula. Kalau pernah ketemu itu wajar lah._

Nafas dihela lagi, Yuuma tak akan pernah paham kelakuan mereka. Ketika topaznya melirik ke arah manusia korban barbar anggota lainnya, ia kasihan juga. Meski heran pula itu anak kesini mau ngapain. Apa ia tak sadar bahwa ia ibarat berjalan ke mulut singa?

Setelah berpikir kalau jahat juga kalau ia membiarkan sang sosok random begitu saja, Yuuma berjalan mendekat. Menyingkirkan sosok sang ketua yang menghalangi jalan dengan tangannya juga menatap tajam ke arah tiga anggota lainnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Dia tamu kita dan kenapa kalian malah menjadikannya tawanan?" semua saling berpandangan. Lalu mulai menatap Yuuma dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Memangnya nggak boleh ya?" Yuuma memijit kening. Pusing. Apa mereka tak tau membuat orang jadi tawanan itu termasuk tindak kriminal? Ia tak mau ikut-ikutan ditangkap gara-gara dituduh sebagai _partner in crime_. Sudah cukup ia berurusan dengan anggota-anggota yang dipertanyakan kejiwaannya, ia tak mau harus ditambah dengan berurusan dengan bapak polisi yang terhormat.

Lalu Yuuma mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sang tawanan. Melepaskan lakban yang menempel, dan membungkukkan badan agar wajahnya sejajar. Hm, sepertinya Yuuma memang pernah lihat. Wajahnya cukup cantik juga, tapi kok.. pakai celana?

"Aku tak akan memperlakukanmu seperti mereka. Jadi katakan apa maumu kemari." Yuuma tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya. Meski jika dilihat secara seksama, itu lebih tepat disebut sebagai menyeringai.

"Jika kau tak ada urusan, kusarankan kau pergi sekarang juga sebelum pemuda berambut merah disana mengutukmu tujuh turunan." Ancaman Yuuma sungguh wow sekali. Membuat sang lawan bicara gemetar setengah mati. Ternyata kau sama-sama nyeremin, Yum.

"A-aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan kalian." Ucapnya kemudian. Setelah menahan kaki yang gemetar meminta kabur dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Seluruh anggota cengo. Saling berpandangan tak percaya. Termasuk tokoh utama kita.

Mungkin Yuuma harus mengemasi barangnya, bersiap-siap mengungsi karena kemungkinan badai akan datang. Karena sebenarnya nggak mungkin klub mereka bisa dapat klien.

Sungguh nggak mungkin... kan?

 _Omake_

"Yum, aku penasaran, mengapa Meiko-sensei bisa memaksamu masuk ke klub ini?" pertanyaan Dell membuat Yuuma keselek lagi.

Yuuma mengelus dada, untung saja Dell tak tau. Untung saja Dell tak seserba tau seperti yang ia kira.

"Apa dia memegang rahasiamu?" tanya Kokone. Yang sukses membuat Yuuma hampir kena gagal jantung. Yuuma membuang muka, pura-pura budeg ceritanya.

Mengerikan. Insting wanita itu mengerikan.

"Sepertinya hari ini cuacanya cerah."

 _Sakaki Yuuma. 15 tahun. Kabur dari kenyataan._

 **~TBC~**


	3. Chapter 3

Author note :

Genre misteri keluar tapi genre humor jadi berkurang. Ini hanya misteri kecil yang nggak sampai ke pembunuhan. Masa anak SMA kelas satu udah disuruh nyari pelaku pembunuhan?

Maaf, saya hanyalah author pemula yang nggak pinter menggabungkan dua genre.

 _Enjoy?_

.

Atas usulan (jebakan) wali kelasnya, Yuuma resmi bergabung dengan kelompok orang gila berlabelkan klub misteri. /"Ta-tapi, aku memang butuh bantuan kalian, aku-"/ / "Diikuti stalker?"/

 **Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp., .Ltd., etc.**

 **Warning : humor garing, typo bertebaran, aneh, abal, dll.**

Misteri III : surat penggemar

"Kau tidak bercanda, kan?" tanya Yuuma, alis bertaut tanda heran. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa ada makhluk waras (selain dirinya, tentu saja) yang mau mendekati pojok gedung buangan ini. Karena bukankah sebenarnya cukup lucu jika berpikir ada yang berani menapak kemari? Dan parahnya dia bilang bahwa dia butuh bantuan mereka? Saking lucunya bahkan sampai Yuuma tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa selain tertawa hambar.

"Aku tak tau harus kemana lagi," akunya lirih, nada bicara cenderung ke arah putus asa, mungkin juga masih trauma dengan anggota klub yang horor semua. Tanpa pengecualian, termasuk Yuuma yang ngaku-ngaku normal tapi kadang sado nggak ketulungan.

"Utatane Piko, kan?" sang ketua tiba-tiba buka suara, membuat seluruh atensi di ruangan jadi terpusat ke arahnya. Sang tamu hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk pelan, tak menaruh rasa curiga apa-apa.

Meski Yuuma sudah merinding lahir batin, tak mau membayangkan bagaimana sang ketua bisa tau nama sebelum sang empu memperkenalkan. Juga tentu saja ia tak mau tau apa yang Dell sudah selidiki dari tamu mereka yang bahkan baru resmi dianggap menjadi tamu seperempat jam lalu. Yuuma bergidik, tak usah membayangkan saja ia sudah ngeri sendiri.

"Kau kenal, Ketua?" pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab, Kokone. Seolah kau lupa saja bagaimana sebenarnya sosok asli ketuamu yang punya wajah malaikat kepleset dari khayangan tapi kelakuan macam setan kabur dari neraka jahanam.

"Kalian tidak kenal?" sang ketua malah balas bertanya, sukses membuat anggota lain menautkan alis tak paham.

Yuuma memang pernah lihat, entah dimana sih sebenarnya. Tapi memang seaneh itu jika mereka sampai tak kenal? Sampai-sampai sang ketua bertanya dengan raut wajah menjijikkan nan menyebalkan seolah melihat mereka sebagai orang paling bodoh sedunia? Hei, Piko bahkan bukan kaisar atau orang penting lainnya, kan?

"Terutama kau, Yum. Kau beneran nggak kenal?" Yuuma menggeleng, masih dalam kondisi gagal paham mengapa sang ketua menatapnya dengan pandangan heran yang amat sangat, yang membuat Yuuma menahan emosi dan godaan agar tak melempar Dell dengan kapak di pojok ruangan –jangan tanya kenapa benda begituan ada disana.

"Kalian memang tak bisa diharapkan. Terutama Yuuma, padahal kau alasan dia ada disini."

Perkataan barusan jelas membuat Yuuma semakin mengernyit tak paham. Hah, yang benar saja? Dia alasan sang tamu tak diundang disini? Apa perlu Yuuma periksa ke THT terdekat? Karena entah mengapa Yuuma merasa kalimat barusan terlalu ajaib untuk dicerna otaknya yang jenius tujuh turunan.

Ia bahkan masih tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Tolong paling tidak jelaskan kejadian ini terlebih dahulu sebelum kepalanya keburu berasap dan pening yang sudah komplikasi sampai ke perut dan membuatnya menahan muntah dan mual.

"Namanya Utatane Piko, _net idol._ Dan Yum, asal kau tau, dia ada di kelas A,"

Yuuma hanya perlu tiga detik untuk sadar bahwa... wajar kalau ia tak kenal. Anak itu mungkin memang pernah ia lihat di dalam kelas. Selain faktor Yuuma yang memang baru pindah sekolah, emang dasarnya saja ia nggak pedulian. Baginya menghafal teman sekelas itu terlalu repot untuk dilakukan. Mau dibilang jahat atau kejam, sekali lagi, Yuuma orangnya nggak pedulian.

"Em, aku kemari karena mendengar Sakaki-kun masuk ke klub ini. Jadi kupikir klub ini tidak seperti rumor yang beredar." Piko berucap pelan, masih menyimpan harapan kalau kasus peyekapan barusan itu hanya sebuah bentuk salah paham.

Tapi pada kenyataan. Nggak, klub ini sama kok kaya rumornya. Makanya Yuuma kagum ada orang yang berani bertaruh nyawa mendekati pojok gedung buangan ini. Setelah disekap barusan, apakah opini Piko akan tetap sama? Yuuma jadi penasaran.

"Dan kau sekarang tau bahwa klub ini memang seperti yang mereka katakan," Fukase, seperti biasa anda jujur sekali. Tanpa sengaja juga membongkar aib sendiri.

"Ta-tapi, aku memang butuh bantuan kalian, aku-"

"Diikuti stalker?" Piko terlonjak, bahkan sampai membuat kursi yang ia duduki bergetar dan menimbulkan suara saat berbenturan dengan lantai. Kepalanya langsung ia tolehkan pada sang pemilik frekuensi suara, netranya jelas menunjukkan pandangan terkejut dan tak percaya. Melihat reaksi Piko, Yuuma yakin tebakannya 100% tepat sasaran.

"Ketua, kau bilang tadi Utatane ini _net idol_ , kan?" Ekor mata Yuuma melirik ke arah Dell yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Dell balas mengangguk dan langsung memperlihatkan layar laptop kebanggaan pada Yuuma.

Isinya tak usah ditanya, paling kalian juga sudah tau sendiri. Lihat saja Yuuma yang sampai bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Dan jelas, Piko bakal lebih merinding lagi kalau tau isinya.

"Utatane Piko, _net idol_ yang kepopulerannya meroket akhir-akhir ini. Sekolah kita bahkan sudah punya _fans club_ sendiri. Saking populernya aku bisa mendadak kaya raya jika menjual semua infoku soal dia," pengakuan dosa lainnya. Untung telinga sang korban, Piko, sudah disegel dengan aman dan tentram oleh tangan Kokone. Yuuma kembali memijit kening. Tuhan, yang benar saja, ia jelas-jelas tak tau dan tak mau tau berapa banyak tindakan kriminal yang sudah dilakukan oleh anggota klub ini.

"Kokone, kau bisa lepaskan tanganmu sekarang," ucap Yuuma pelan meski pening di kepala malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia hanya mencoba berpikir positif kalau anggota klub ini melakukan tindakan kriminal karena mereka terlalu polos dan tak tau itu salah –meski ia sendiri juga tau, mau dilihat dari manapun pemikiran barusan itu dusta besar.

"Utatane, abaikan saja yang barusan." Yuuma tersenyum ramah, dan entah mata Piko yang rabun atau gimana, ada efek _kira kira_ yang bikin silau satu ruangan, "Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan apa masalahmu?"

Melihat Yuuma, Piko terharu, ternyata masih ada malaikat di tengah-tengah para iblis jahanam. Mungkin tak ada salahnya ia mencoba percaya pada Yuuma.

-Meski pada kenyataan, Yuuma itu serigala berbulu domba. Amanatnya, jangan pernah tertipu penampilan.

Lalu Piko menelan ludah. Menyiapkan diri lahir batin untuk bercerita. Setelah perang batin lima menit apakah ia benar-benar akan meminta bantuan klub yang isinya orang ajaib semua, ia berkata,

"Mungkin lebih cepat jika kalian semua langsung ke rumahku saja."

 **.**

 **.**

"Woah, jadi ini rumah sang _net idol_ yang sangat terkenal, Utatane Piko," ucap Dell dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Tangan siap sedia memegang kamera dan memfoto seluruh bagian rumah. Siapa tau laku di pasar gelap. Kan uangnya lumayan buat nambal panci bolong emak.

Kedua anggota lain tak kalah semangat dengan sang ketua yang matanya udah berubah jadi ijo –kelihatan sifat mata duitannya kambuh, tuh. Fukase jongkok di pinggir kolam dengan mata melotot ke arah air, entahlah dia lagi ngapain, mungkin lagi lomba menatap sama ikan koi. Sedangkan Kokone menerobos kebun tanpa ijin dan sempat nyungsep ke semak-semak, mau nyari tanaman yang mungkin ia bisa gunakan, katanya.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan tokoh utama kita? Pundung di belakang, masih merancau tak karuan bak membaca mantra kutukan dari kitab keramat dukun desa tetangga. Raut wajahnya pun sudah berubah bak kaum-kaum _wota_ yang ditinggal kawin idolnya.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" Yuuma bermonolog nelangsa. Posenya pun sinetron sekali, dagu ditopang kedua tangan lalu netra topaz menatap langit penuh atensi.

"Padahal banyak game yang harus kumainkan saat pulang nanti," Yuuma hanya tak rela waktu istirahatnya dicolong kegiatan klub sendiri. Tapi, ia terpaksa disini gara-gara Fukase sudah siap sedia memaku boneka voodo dengan foto Yuuma di atasnya. Kan bisa gawat entar jadinya.

Piko tertawa hambar, sebagai tuan rumah ia hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ sendiri. Kesampingkan Yuuma, ia tak mengira bahwa anggota klub misteri bisa sangat antusias seperti anak TK diajak wisata ke kebun binatang –bukti kalau umur mental sebenarnya hanya setara anak balita. Yah, seperti yang dituliskan tadi, itu setelah mengesampingkan Yuuma yang sudah pucat dan berubah kaya _zombie._ Yang sepertinya semangat hidupnya sudah luntur sejak menapak kemari.

"Ano, bagaimana jika kita langsung ke kamarku saja?" lebih cepat lebih baik. Karena sekarang bahkan roh Yuuma sudah mau terbang lewat mulut.

"Hm, baiklah. Ayo kalian semua, kita punya pekerjaan menanti!" Dell berucap penuh semangat, lalu menarik lengan Fukase dan Yuuma paksa, sedang Kokone sudah sadar diri dengan berlari secepat kilat. Bahkan sampai mendahului Piko sang tuan rumah.

Piko membuat catatan batin bahwa klub misteri isinya cuma anak-anak ajaib dengan otak geser lima senti.

 **.**

"Jadi soal masalah stalker ini, apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan?" tanya Yuuma penuh selidik. Di matanya seorang idol terkenal –tapi, Yuuma ragu karena dia aja nggak kenal –seperti Piko mendapat masalah stalker itu sudah seperti keseharian. Seorang penggemar yang terlalu fanatik juga bisa jadi masalah lainnya, tapi pasti ada alasan mengapa Piko malah meminta bantuan mereka bukannya melapor polisi.

Karena, meski ia sendiri bosen ngomongnya, klub mereka itu sudah masuk tujuh cerita horor sekolah. Cuma orang stres atau paling tidak orang waras tapi putus asa stadium akhir yang mau masuk kesana. Melapor polisi jelas jadi opsi yang lebih menyenangkan.

"Sebenarnya aku tak yakin ini stalker, tapi.." Piko terlihat ragu untuk sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya berbalik, mengobrak-abrik tumpukan kertas di meja. Lalu baru berhenti setelah menemukan dua amplop berwarna peach lalu kembali untuk meyerahkan si amplop antah berantah pada Yuuma.

"Surat ini pertama datang empat hari yang lalu. Lalu datang lagi kemarin. Sejauh ini memang hanya ada dua, tapi aku yakin pasti ada lagi yang akan datang," ucapnya lirih. Berusaha untuk terlihat kuat. Tapi Yuuma dapat dengan mudah menebak nada resah dalam suaranya.

Tapi Yuuma tak tertarik meneliti makhluk di depannya lebih lanjut. Jadi tanpa minta ijin, Yuuma membuka amplop pertama, lalu mulai membuka lipatan kertas dan membaca isinya.

 _Kepada Utatane Piko-sama_

 _Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Kau brengsek. Kau busuk._

 _Jangan sombong hanya karena kau terkenal._

 _Aku membencimu. Aku sangat membencimu._

 _Kuharap kau mati secepatnya._

 _Atau haruskah aku mempercepat jadwal kematianmu untukmu?_

"Wow, surat anti fan dengan ancaman pembunuhan ya.. ini menarik," suara Dell tiba-tiba menggema di samping telinga Yuuma. Yuuma langsung menoleh, meski sempet jantungan juga. Meski Fukase sering melakukan hal yang sama padanya setiap hari, tapi tetap saja jantungnya belum siap sedia. Dan akhirnya ia baru sadar bahwa anggota lainnya sudah berdiri anteng di balik punggungnya. Sudahlah, Yuuma lebih baik fokus saja ke suratnya.

"Setidaknya ia cukup sopan dengan menuliskan Utatane Piko-sama," Yum, komentarmu beneran nggak guna sekarang.

"Apa itu di pojok kertas? Coretan?" tanya Fukase, melihat dengan teliti ke arah sudut kertas. Dimana terdapat sebuah bekas tinta yang membentuk sebuah garis pendek. Jelas jika dipikir secara logis, tak ada hubungan dengan isi surat sendiri.

"Memang seperti coretan, kalau tidak ya huruf 'I' kapital dalam alfabet," jawab Kokone setelah mengamati dengan seksama. Yuuma melirik sebentar ke arah Kokone, lalu mengangkat bahu, melihat coretan –tapi, jujur saja itu terlalu rapi untuk disebut sebagai coretan. Meskipun ini inisial, ia juga tak paham mengapa harus dituliskan seperti itu.

Lagipula, memang apa yang bisa berubah hanya dengan satu huruf 'I' saja?

"Kita anggap saja ini coretan, karena tak mungkin ada orang bodoh yang menulis inisial di sebuah surat anti fan. Dan mengapa juga dia harus menulis dengan alfabet bukannya hiragana saja?" Dell merebut kertas itu dari Yuuma secepat kilat. Mulai memfoto kertas itu dari segala sisi lalu sibuk lagi dengan senjata andalannya, laptop putih yang tak pernah lepas dari genggaman.

"Ketua, apa kau bisa melihat siapa yang menulis ini dari tulisan tangannya?" Yuuma merebut kembali kertas dari tangan Dell. Dell sendiri menggeleng, menatap kertas di genggaman Yuuma dengan seksama, menelitinya dari ujung ke ujung. Kemudian mulai menghela nafas kecewa.

"Mustahil. Kita bahkan tak tau yang menulis itu berasal dari kota ini atau bukan. Dan jangan pikir aku punya data tulisan tangan semua orang di dunia."

"Ah, benar juga," Yuuma mengangguk kecil, lalu mulai memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan gaya malas-malasan. Seperti yang ia kira, ia tak bisa mencari pelakunya semudah itu.

Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain. Mungkin kali ini Yuuma harus serius.

"Fukase, apa kau sudah membuka surat yang satunya?" kepala Yuuma ia tolehkan ke arah Fukase dan Kokone yang sibuk dengan surat yang lain. Fukase langsung mengerti, mengoper surat yang ia pegang ke arah Yuuma tanpa bertanya lagi.

 _Kepada Utatane Piko-sama._

 _Aku tak tahan melihatmu. Kenapa kau tak mati saja?_

 _Dasar sok manis. Aku tau kau busuk di dalam._

 _Aku benci kau. Aku benci kau. Aku benci kau._

 _Tunggu sajalah. Aku akan datang kepadamu._

 _Tunggu sajalah._

"Lihat sekarang di pojoknya," Kokone menunjuk bagian ujung kertas. Dan ketika Yuuma sudah melihat yang dimaksud, ia membelalakkan matanya.

"See," ucapnya lirih.

I kemudian see.. senyum puas Yuuma mengembang, ia sudah melihat polanya. Seperti yang dikatakan Piko, pasti akan ada lagi surat yang datang. Tak mungkin jika satu kalimat hanya terdiri dari dua kata saja. Tangannya menjangkau kembali kedua surat itu, sensasi aneh mulai menjalar ke tubuh Yuuma saat jemarinya melakukan kontak dengan permukaan datar surat. Kertasnya sama, jadi jelas dikirim oleh orang yang sama.

Sekarang jelas, 'I' bukanlah inisial namun merujuk pada subjek 'aku' dalam Bahasa Inggris. Kemudian 'see' itu adalah kata setelahnya? Yuuma sekarang penasaran apa kata yang akan datang selanjutnya.

Surat-surat ini membentuk pola tertentu. Ini bukan hanya surat ancaman seorang anti fan pada seorang idola. Ini punya makna yang lebih. Tentu makna yang cukup 'rahasia' sehingga harus menggunakan sebuah kode.'I' dan 'see' ia yakin kata-kata itu memiliki arti yang lebih kompleks daripada kelihatannya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, senyuman Yuuma bertambah lebar.

Ini menarik.

"Utatane, bagaimana surat-surat ini datang kepadamu?" Piko tertegun, melihat Yuuma tersenyum sedemikian rupa. Senyuman yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Itu bukanlah senyum ramah yang ia lihat tadi, bukan juga seringaian yang dipakai Yuuma untuk mengancamnya. Terlihat seperti... antusiasme?

Ia tak tau, tapi.. rasanya agak menyeramkan.

"Sebenarnya.. surat ini datang begitu saja. Tiba-tiba ada di meja kamarku setelah aku bangun tidur. Padahal setiap hari aku mengunci pintu dan jendelaku, jadi kupikir seharusnya tak ada yang bisa masuk kemari,"

"Bukankah harusnya kau lapor saja ke polisi?" pertanyaan logis. Tapi Piko hanya menggeleng, tangannya agak gemetar. Dan dapat ditebak dengan mudah, ia sesungguhnya ketakutan. Pasti ada alasan lain, mengapa ia tak mau melapor pada polisi.

"Aku hanya tak ingin ini menjadi keributan, jika para penggemarku tau aku mendapat masalah semacam ini, kalian bisa bayangkan saja apa yang akan terjadi," yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Meski begitu, Yuuma tak bisa percaya begitu saja. Meski alasan barusan dapat diterima logika, tapi tidak dapat menjadi landasan yang kuat. Bayangkan saja, jika ada seorang stalker yang tak kau ketahui siapa dia, mengirim surat –dan tambahan, isinya sudah bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah ancaman –dan pelakunya bisa masuk ke kamarmu meski seluruh pintu dan jendela kau tutup sedemikian rupa. Dan logikanya, tak ada akses lain yang bisa membuatnya masuk begitu saja. Bahkan maling pun biasanya mendobrak pintu atau nyelonong lewat jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Orang biasa pasti sudah melapor polisi sejak awal.

Tapi, dapat dilihat dari senyuman Yuuma yang masih saja belum luntur dari wajahnya. Ia tak peduli. Yuuma tak akan melepaskan kasus ini begitu saja.

"Bisakah kalian membantuku menemukan pelakunya?" meski Piko mengucapkan 'kalian' namun pandangannya tetap fokus ke arah Yuuma. Senyuman Yuuma melembut, meski sesungguhnya hasrat pribadi yang mendorongnya, ia tetaplah seorang makhluk sosial yang ingin membantu orang lain.

Melihat kilatan ketakutan di netra Piko, tentu ia tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Kau pikir kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?" Yuuma mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi. Senyumnya luntur, tapi sedikit sudut bibirnya masih tertarik ke atas. Menimbulkan kesan angkuh di sekelilingnya.

"Kami klub misteri, kami akan menemukan pelakunya sesuai keinginanmu," Yuuma mengulurkan tangannya, badan membungkuk hormat tapi wajah tetap mendongak agar tetap bisa melihat wajah lawan bicara. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, ia kembali tersenyum. Namun senyumnya saat ini lebih menimbulkan kesan meneduhkan.

Piko balas tersenyum, lalu membalas uluran tangan Yuuma. Mungkin... ia tak salah dengan meminta bantuan mereka.

"Aku mengandalkan kalian,"

 **.**

 **.**

 _Omake_

Ini hanya sepenggal cerita saat Yuuma masih belum paham karakter ajaib teman-teman satu klubnya.

"Ketua," panggil Yuuma tiba-tiba. Sang ketua langsung menoleh tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"Hm?"

"Apa keahlian Kokone?" tanyanya penasaran meski sang ketua hanya menjawab dengan menautkan alis heran.

"Maksudku, kau kan hacker, sedangkan Fukase kan... yah begitulah. Bukankah Kokone terlalu normal untuk masuk ke klub ini? Aku normal sih, tapi aku masuk kesini karena pemaksaan jadi beda cerita," ucapnya, ia memang agak penasaran dengan Kokone. Mungkin sifatnya memang agak aneh, tapi belum cukup 'aneh' hingga harus masuk ke klub ini, kan?

"Kokone ya..." Dell menghela nafas, terlihat seperti memikirkan jawabannya matang-matang.

Yuuma masih menunggu, tangannya menjangkau manisan di meja lalu menelannya tanpa berpikir panjang daripada ia hanya bengong menunggu jawaban sang ketua.

 _Bruk_

Suara benturan terdengar lalu disusul oleh teriakan panik Fukase,

"Yum, kau makan kue di meja ya?!" Fukase berlari ke arah Yuuma yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan mulut berbusa. Ia guncangkan tubuh itu berkali-kali seraya memanggil namanya berulang kali.

"Yuuma, jangan sebrangi sungai itu!" Fukase menepuk-nepuk pipi Yuuma. Bersamaan sang ketua mendekat lalu jongkok di samping Yuuma.

"Keahlian Kokone itu membuat racun dengan bahan-bahan masakan biasa. Kue di meja itu hasil karyanya meski dia bilang itu manisan biasa dan bukan racun mematikan," Dell menatap luar dengan pandangan dramatis.

"Hebat, bukan?"

Hebat pala loe peyang? Ngomong kek dari tadi.

Mata Yuuma langsung berubah putih sepenuhnya.

"YUUMAAA!"

 _RIP. Sakaki Yuuma._

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 _Entah mengapa di akhir humornya hilang drastis. Dan sekarang Yuuma mulai kelihatan freak-nya. Ia nggak senormal yang dibayangkan._

 _Semoga para reader menikmati cerita saya..._


	4. Chapter 4

Atas usulan (jebakan) wali kelasnya, Yuuma resmi bergabung dengan kelompok orang gila berlabelkan klub misteri. / "Yum, tidak semua yang terlihat itu kenyataan"/ /Yuuma paham, tapi entah kenapa, konklusinya malah makin remang-remang/

 **Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp., Internet Co., etc.**

 **Warning : Abal, garing, typo bertebaran, dll.**

Misteri IV : Kode sederhana

Yuuma menghela nafas sejenak. Menjernihkan pikiran, meski lebih tepat sebagai menyingkirkan stres berat dengan tidak memikirkan kelakuan anggota klub lain yang malah merasa ini jadi kaya piknik.

Hah, memang cuma Yuuma yang waras disini –opini sepihak, tentu saja.

"Yum, ada piano lho.. aku bertanya-tanya apa aku bisa memasang kamera disini," ide bagus memang, tapi sebaiknya jangan. Kau bisa ditangkap polisi, ketua.

"Wow, Yuuma lihat, bunga lily. Bunga lily bisa digunakan untuk membuat racun mematikan. Hei, Utatane-kun, apa kau mau jadi kelinci percobaanku?" Kokone, apa yang kau katakan pada klien kita?

"Yum, pohon disana lumayan untuk kugunakan sebagai media kutukan, kan? Utatane, apa aku boleh meminjam namamu untuk boneka voodo-ku?" apa yang **sebenarnya** kau katakan pada klien kita, Fukase?

"Ah, a-aku," Piko menoleh pada Yuuma, berusaha mengirim telepati untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi sayang karena faktor Yuuma yang tidak peka, sinyal telepati tidak tersampaikan dan entah malah terbang kemana, "Sakaki-kun, bisa tolong aku?" karena kode keras tak mempan, akhirnya Piko langsung bilang saja.

"Maaf, aku sibuk jadi bermainlah sebentar dengan mereka," Yuuma orangnya emang nggak pedulian. Ia lebih memilih berkeliling kamar Piko daripada menolong orangnya menjauh dari garis kematian. Toh ia masih yakin anggota klubnya tak akan sampai membunuh orang –kalau membuat orang masuk rumah sakit yah... fifty fifty lah.

Selama Piko nggak mati, mereka tetap bukan kriminal, kan?

 _Yum, apa kau lupa ada pasal percobaan pembunuhan?_

Kaki Yuuma melangkah pelan-pelan, topaznya mengamati sekeliling dengan cermat, tak membiarkan ada yang terlewat meski hanya seinchi saja. Langkahnya terhenti ketika jendela utama kamar sudah berada tepat di depan batang hidung Yuuma. Hm, yang diluar itu... apakah pohon yang dimaksud Fukase?

Pohon yang cukup besar, dahannya kelihatan baru saja dipotong. Padahal kemungkinan sebelum dipotong, cabangnya dapat mencapai jendela ini. Salah satu akses yang memungkinkan untuk masuk kemari tanpa menggunakan tangga.

"Utatane, kapan terakhir kali pohon itu dipotong?" Yuuma bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Piko yang sedang mencoba melarikan diri dari duo setan Fukase dan Kokone menoleh sesaat dan langsung menyembunyikan diri dengan menggunakan tubuh Yuuma. Blazer seragam ditarik sepihak untuk ngumpetin badan unyu Piko.

"Ah, pohon itu? Tiga minggu lalu," Piko curi-curi pandang dari balik blazer Yuuma. Ah, gawat, duo coklat merah disana masih nyengir nggak tau diri, "bisa tolong aku sebentar, Sakaki-kun?" mata Piko berkaca-kaca, kalau sampai begini pun Yuuma nggak nolongin dia. Ia mempertanyakan apakah Yuuma manusia apa bukan.

Yuuma menghela nafas. Kemudian melotot horor ke arah duo laknat di samping yang membawa alat kematian mereka masing-masing. Pergerakan kedua figur itu langsung terkunci, Yuuma lebih mirip sama setan dibanding mereka saat ini.

"Bisa jangan ganggu aku? Aku sedang berpikir," ucapnya dengan senyum manis, saking manisnya malah jadi pahit kaya sakarin. Jangan lupakan tatapannya yang seolah berkata 'berani maju selangkah, kupatahkan kaki kalian'.

Sekarang benar-benar dipertanyakan apakah Yuuma itu manusia atau bukan.

"Ma-maafkan kami Sakaki Yuuma-sama," Kokone dan Fukase sujud berjamaah, meski berakibat jidat nyut-nyutan gara-gara kontak sama lantai dengan kecepatan ekstra.

Yuuma mendengus pelan, menoleh ke arah Piko disertai senyum malaikat. Mata Piko yang ia yakin masih sehat tiba-tiba melihat sayap imajinasi di balik punggung Yuuma. Apakah Yuuma titisan malaikat? –Piko membatin ngaco. Seolah lupa kalau lima detik sebelumnya Yuuma bertransformasi jadi perpaduan greget antara iblis jahanam sama titisan setan.

"Mereka tak akan bermain-main lagi sekarang," senyum malaikat masih dipertahankan. Cahaya lampu berubah menjadi cahaya surga, angin tak mau kalah dengan membuat gorden melambai-lambai sebagai latar belakang.

Kalau Piko cewek beneran – bukan jadi-jadian – mungkin dia sudah jatuh cinta.

Tapi, tenang, Piko masih belum melupakan jati diri sebagai cowok tulen tanpa rekayasa genetika.

"Aku ingin berkeliling, jadi... bisa lepaskan seragamku?" Piko akhirnya tersadar dari angan-angan, baru nyadar juga kalau ia masih setia ngumpet di balik badan Yuuma. Blazer Yuuma pun langsung dilepaskan lalu dia langsung membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, maaf," ucapnya pelan. Sudut mata melirik Yuuma yang masih saja memasang senyum manis –tapi bagi dua sosok yang masih saja sujud di depannya, senyum itu berkesan iblis.

Pikiran mereka terlalu kontras, memang.

Yuuma hanya balas mengangguk lalu pergi lagi untuk melanjutkan penelitian. Kamar Piko ia teliti dari ujung ke ujung. Berada di lantai dua rumah. Ukuran kamar cukup luas untuk ukuran kamar pribadi.

Pintu masuk terdapat di sudut kiri belakang, tak ada apa-apa di depannya selain karpet, sedangkan sisi lainnya digunakan untuk meletakkan piano ya? Ranjangnya ada di sudut kiri depan, tepat di sebelah kanannya terdapat jendela utama. Sudut lainnya hanya berisi rak buku, dan tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan digunakan untuk meletakkan meja bundar dengan ukuran yang cukup besar.

Kamar ini jelas bisa dikatakan cukup mewah jika dibandingkan kamar biasa.

Yuuma berjalan kembali, mendekat ke arah bagian spasi antara rak buku dengan piano. Ia tak terlalu melihatnya sebelumnya, tapi ternyata ada dua jendela yang terlihat cukup tua. Jendela tertutup oleh gorden yang sewarna dengan cat tembok. Kamuflase sempurna, pikirnya.

Tangan Yuuma langsung menjelajahi jendela itu dengan cermat. Hm, kuncinya dipaku ya.. jelas jendela ini tak bisa dibuka. Tapi, tepat di balik kacanya, Yuuma bisa melihat atap sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Apakah.. gudang?

"Utatane, disana itu.." Piko langsung mendekat, melirik atap di balik jendela. Nafasnya dihela pelan, netranya melirik ke sembarang arah, kemana saja asal tak bertemu dengan topaz Yuuma.

"Ah... itu, gudang, mungkin? Aku tak pernah masuk ke sana, katanya isinya banyak benda ritual dan pengusir roh jahat." hanya satu pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikiran Yuuma, kenapa ada benda begituan? Apa kau punya relasi keluarga sama Fukase?

Omong-omong soal itu...

"Fukase," Yuuma hanya melirik sebentar ke arah sang objek panggilan. Fukase tanggap, lalu bereaksi dengan mengangguk pelan, senyum konspirasi mengembang. Agak mencurigakan, tapi Yuuma sendiri juga membalas dengan senyum serupa.

"Aku mengerti," ucapnya, senyum bertambah lebar, manik krimson membalas tatapan Yuuma dengan penuh kepercayaan. Fukase mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum mulai beranjak pergi keluar tanpa mengucapkan barang sepatah kata.

Piko kedip-kedip tak paham –apa yang dilakukan mereka sebenarnya? Sepertinya Yuuma hanya melirik, itu pun hanya tiga detik, tapi Fukase sudah paham situasi tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi. Sebenarnya, apa yang ia lewatkan selama tiga menit barusan?

"Ketua, boleh kuminta datamu?" Yuuma berucap sekali lagi, pandangannya tetap terpaku ke depan. Tak sedikit pun berinisiatif untuk menghadap kepada sang lawan bicara. Kurang ajar, memang.

Yum, beginikah sifat orang yang mau minta bantuan?

"Hm, tentu saja," jawab Dell ringan, tak menaruh sedikit pun rasa curiga pada Yuuma. Namun tetap ia sadar kalau Yuuma sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tak diketahui olehnya. Hah, biarlah. Karena diantara mereka sepertinya cuma Yuuma yang tau apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kita sudahi untuk hari ini," Yuuma membalikkan badan, menatap semua anggota klub yang tersisa di ruangan. Nafanya dihela sebentar, sebelum ia benar-benar menatap lurus ke arah sang klien yang tampaknya masih kebingungan.

"Aku akan mengungkap kasus ini, percayakan saja padaku," Piko tak tau harus menjawab apa selain mengangguk pelan. Ia tak tau lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya, meminta bantuan pada klub misteri sebenarnya merupakan opsi terakhir dalam daftarnya.

Namun, tak ada salahnya mencoba percaya pada mereka. Baginya ini lebih baik dibanding harus melapor pada pihak kepolisian. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tak boleh melaporkan apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu," dan tanpa meminta jawaban, mereka semua langsung pergi begitu saja.

 **.**

"Jadi.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Fukase berdiri tepat di pinggir jalan, punggung disandarkan pada tembok pagar rumah klien mereka. Kasih aja dia properti macam tongkat _baseball_ yang udah dipaku di segala bagian, Fukase berasa jadi anak berandal yang kerjaannya malakin orang. Nggak keren. Ia kan cenayang, bukan preman.

Sudut mata kanannya menangkap siluet sosok Yuuma berdiri dua meter jauhnya. Tak usah bertanya apapun, bagi Fukase tatapan Yuuma sudah menjelaskan segalanya.

Fukase mendengus pelan, mulai beranjak dari posisinya ketika Yuuma tak sedikit pun menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan buka suara. Tatapannya tertuju lurus ke depan, tepat ke arah wajah Yuuma yang agak sedikit menegang. Yuuma sendiri hanya berdiri mematung tanpa ada keinginan untuk membalas, kepala ditundukkan sedikit hingga seluruh pandangan tak dapat menangkap gambaran sosok di depan.

Ketegangan yang sempurna, andai tukang sayur nggak lewat dengan teriakan _sasuga_ yang berpotensi membuat telinga satu kompleks tuli mendadak dan merusak adegan yang ada.

Tapi Yuuma masih berdiri di tempat. Jarang sekali tak bereaksi apa-apa, Fukase heran betulan, ia yakin setidaknya Yuuma yang biasanya akan melempar sang tukang sayur random ke kolam buaya. Atau paling tidak menyumpel mulutnya pake pel-pelan bekas toilet sekolah.

–sebenarnya sih, si doi hanya sedang berpikir mau memasak apa buat makan malam nanti.

Bisa gawat kalau Mizki yang masak. Terakhir kali, sang kakak sukses mengirimkan tiga orang anak tetangga ke rumah sakit selama tiga minggu.

Yuuma mulai curiga kalau sesungguhnya kakaknya dan Kokone itu punya ikatan batin.

 _Nabe? Ah, ribet. Yosh, kare aja lah..._

"Ah, maaf Fukase. Kau ada disana ya?" Fukase tersenyum miris. Niat menyantet Yuuma saat itu juga jika tidak mengingat kalau sang rambut peach itu aset berharga klub mereka. Bisa-bisa sang penanggung jawab klub membuatnya jadi daging giling setelahnya. Lalu menjualnya ke _deepweb_ sebagai bakso manusia.

Yuuma menghela nafas sesaat. Pandangannya langsung menusuk lurus ke arah Fukase.

"Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu," raut wajah Yuuma berubah, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya main-main seperti yang biasa Fukase lihat. Tatapan itu.. sungguh langka melihat seorang Sakaki Yuuma bisa serius barang sedetik saja.

Heh, ia mendapat firasat kalau ini akan jadi menyenangkan.

"Akan kulakukan semua dengan senang hati," Fukase menyeringai. Semuanya menjadi tambah menarik saja. Mana mungkin ia akan melewatkan kesempatan langka ini, bukan?

.

"YUUMA!" pagi hari, tepat pukul setengah delapan dan telinga Yuuma sudah terancam tuli beneran. Dosa apa sih dia sampai-sampai pagi hari saja sudah mendapat cobaan?

"Apa, Aneki?" ketika berbalik, yang Yuuma lihat adalah sosok perempuan dengan raut wajah kucel dan rambut awut-awutan. Sempat kepikiran untuk teriak 'SETAAAN' tapi sayang Yuuma sudah sadar duluan kalau penampilan sang kakak memang selalu begini setelah bangun tidur.

Persis orang gila kabur dari rumah sakit atau gelandangan yang bergentayangan di kolong jembatan.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat sekolah?" Yuuma tersenyum manis meski memendam niat untuk tak menimpuk sang kakak memakai payung yang ada di genggaman.

Nggak lihat Yuuma yang sudah kece ini, kah? Yuuma sudah memakai seluruh atribut sekolah lengkap, tas juga sudah dicangklongkan, ia pun sekarang berdiri tepat di depan pintu keluar. Apakah Mizki sebodoh itu untuk berpikir kalau Yuuma dengan penampilan begini cuma mau bengong di depan pintu?

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya sarkas. Ujung bibir masih ditarik ke atas dengan dasar keterpaksaan. Walaupun penampilan... begitulah –beneran nggak meyakinkan, sang kakak punya lebih banyak catatan hitam dibanding dirinya.

"Oh, begitu." Mizki mengangguk paham, mendekat ke arah Yuuma yang masih saja memasang raut wajah sebel ke arahnya. Mizki aslinya peka, tapi dia mah peduli setan.

Yuuma emang gampang sensi kalau sama dia. Padahal Mizki nggak tau salahnya apa –yang sebenarnya membuat Yuuma sebel adalah karena Mizki nggak pernah sadar diri, padahal dosa dia sama Yuuma udah sebanyak gugusan bintang. Yuuma nggak pernah ngitung daripada ia botak pada usia muda.

Tapi coba bayangkan, tahun lalu Mizki membuat ia menginap di rumah sakit tiga bulan. Dan sang kakak masih nggak sadar kalau itu salahnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang.

–sebenarnya pula, Yum, Mizki sengaja pura-pura nggak tau kalau itu salahnya.

"Yum, sebenarnya aku tak sengaja melihat catatanmu tadi malem," Mizki berucap polos, tapi _damage_ ucapan barusan bagi Yuuma lebih besar dari alarm kebakaran.

Tuh kan, dosa sang kakak padanya sudah nambah aja.

"Aneki, apa yang kau lakukan?!" catatan itu berisi seluruh penyelidikannya terhadap kasus Piko. Bukan rahasia sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja.. ia tidak suka jika Mizki membuka barangnya seenak jidat.

"Aku hanya iseng," ucap Mizki ringan sembari bermain-main dengan ujung rambutnya.

Alis Yuuma berkedut, apa ini orang beneran nggak pernah nyadar sama semua kelakuannya? Kenapa Yuuma punya kakak semacam ini, sih?

Kenapa keluarga dia satu-satunya malah hobi membuatnya stres seharian?!

"Jadi.. kakakku yang baik, apakah kau kemari hanya untuk mengatakan kalau kau membuka catatanku?" Yuuma tersenyum manis. Auranya seperti biasa masih saja menyilaukan.

Meski di mata Mizki jelas kelihatan kalau senyum itu tak ikhlas sama sekali. Tapi Yuuma emang selalu begitu sama dia. Mizki udah kebal.

"Oh ya! Yum, aku mendapat panggilan telepon pagi ini," Yuuma mengumpat, bilang kek dari tadi. Kenapa info penting seperti itu malah disampaikan belakangan? Masih juga Mizki sempet ngajak ribut dia sebelum memberikan info utama.

"Dari siapa?" Yuuma memijit kening. Kenapa semua orang di sekelilingnya berniat membuatnya terkena serangan vertigo? Apa mereka nyumpahin Yuuma biar mati muda?

"Hei, Yum, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau mengenal Piko-chan?" Yuuma tersedak ludah sendiri. Piko-chan? Utatane Piko?

Butuh waktu kurang dari lima detik bagi sirkuit otak kiri Yuuma untuk memutuskan kalau Piko yang menelepon rumahnya pagi-pagi begini. Kurang dari lima detik itu pula Yuuma baru inget kalau kakaknya itu _fangirl_ sarap yang mengidolakan tokoh-tokoh _shota._

Yuuma nggak mudeng apa yang menarik dari tokoh-tokoh yang nggak jelas gendernya semacam itu.

"Dia hanya mengatakan kalau surat yang baru sudah datang," Yuuma keselek season dua. Kenapa?! Kenapa info sepenting ini baru dikatakan kakaknya sekarang?!

"Beneran?!"

"Beneran," Yuuma tak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Langsung membuka pintu, lalu menoleh sesaat ke arah sang kakak.

"Aku berangkat,"

"Yum, tak semua yang terlihat itu kenyataan," Yuuma menautkan alis. Apa yang Mizki lanturkan pagi-pagi begini? Apa kepala sang sempet kakak kepentok kusen pintu? Ucapannya sungguh tidak nyambung sekali.

"Selamat jalan," lalu, Mizki melambaikan tangan ceria, seolah ia barusan nggak membuat adiknya puyeng dengan perkataannya yang emang jadi tanda tanya.

Yuuma malah makin enggak paham.

 **.**

Yuuma berlari, tergesa-gesa pergi menuju ruang kelasnya. Aahh, dasar, kalau saja kakaknya yang bodoh itu langsung memberi tau info utama, ia nggak bakal lari-lari kaya dikejar setan.

Ya tuhan, Yuuma sudah sering mengatakan pada Mizki kalau di atas jam delapan, bus di halte biasanya sudah penuh. Dan Mizki juga harusnya sadar sendiri Yuuma itu segede apa, mana bisa ia nyempil di tengah-tengah para penumpang yang saking padatnya sampe kaya cendol? Berapa kali Yuuma harus mengatakannya agar Mizki tak seenak udel sendiri mencegat Yuuma di saat jam-jam kritis?

Apa Yuuma harus mengejanya dari kata per kata? Ataukah Yuuma harus membuat catatan sebesar baliho pinggir jalan dengan huruf full _bold_ dan _capslock_?

Ah.. satu-satunya cara agar Mizki mengingat perkataannya, Yuuma mungkin harus menulis catatan itu di tembok kamar sang kakak dengan media darah ayam. Kalau perlu bangkai ayamnya ditinggal sekalian.

Kalau sampai begitu pun masih diabaikan, Yuuma harus menyeret kakaknya pergi ke psikiater terdekat.

"Haaaahhhh," kalau keterusan memikirkan sang kakak, Yuuma malah jadi emosi sendiri.

"Itu helaan nafas yang panjang, Sakaki-kun," sudut mata kiri Yuuma mendapati Piko berdiri di samping pintu kelas. Setia menunggunya semenjak tadi, Yuuma langsung tau itu hanya dengan melihat Piko yang mengganti posisi kaki berkali-kali.

"Ya, helaan nafas yang panjang," bukan Yuuma yang ngomong, Piko juga bukan. Yuuma sudah hafal betul dengan suara yang sering terdengar tanpa ada tanda-tanda sang empu ada disana sebelumnya. Beneran, meski sudah setiap hari begitu, tapi Yuuma kadang masih jantungan.

"Fukase, ya?" Yuuma bahkan tak melirik, dan si rambut merah sudah muncul entah darimana di sampingnya seraya memasang senyuman lebar. Dan sepanjang yang bisa Yuuma ingat, tak pernah sekalipun senyuman Fukase itu tulus.

"Hei, Yum, aku mampir ke kelasmu daripada aku mati kebosanan di kelas sendiri,"

 _hahaha, terserah_ –Yuuma sudah menyerah meladeni kelakuan mereka semua. Apalagi Fukase yang sepertinya juga nyumpahin Yuuma biar mati muda dengan membuatnya hampir kena serangan jantung setiap saat.

Yuuma juga tak mungkin lupa Fukase masih saja menyimpan fotonya sebagai kartu andalan.

"Yo, Utatane, ada perkembangan?" fokus teralihkan pada sosok lainnya. Piko terbengong, masih shock dengan kedatangan Fukase yang tiba-tiba.

Piko menggeleng lalu menepuk pipinya pelan. Mencoba untuk berpikir realistis. Bukankah mereka anggota klub misteri? Bukankah di klub mereka 'aneh' itu sudah menjadi 'normal'?

–Yuuma tak tau kenapa, tapi tangannya gatel untuk menimpuk seseorang.

"Ah, Satoshi-kun, kau datang di saat yang tepat." Melihat Piko tersenyum cerah begitu, Yuuma menepuk jidat putus asa. Dalam hati mengasihani pemikiran Piko yan masih polos dan suci. Tapi sayang pemikiran seperti itu sungguh tak berguna jika kau menghadapi salah satu anggota klub misteri.

Yuuma juga termasuk, sih...

Piko, asal kau tau, Fukase kesini bukan untuk main, ia kesini karena sudah tau apa yang terjadi. Bukankah sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya kalau senyum Fukase itu tak pernah tulus? Tentu Yuuma sudah tau sejak awal ketika Fukase datang dengan sebentuk kurva coretsialancoret di wajah sohibnya itu.

"Aku hanya menghubungi Sakaki-kun karena hanya nomor telepon rumahnya yang diberikan ketua kalian," ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis.

Yuuma mendecih kesal. Ia tak pernah ingat mengumbar info pribadi –meski sebatas nomor telepon rumah –pada sang ketua. Tapi, yah, mengingat Dell emang begitu orangnya, menyumpahinya kelindes truk muatan atau diam-diam memasukkan racun tikus ke dalam bekalnya juga nggak bakal ada gunanya.

Yuuma masih percaya hukum karma, makanya ia selalu berusaha untuk berbuat kebaikan. Ia kan tak sekeji ketuanya yang main umbar aib orang. Atau Fukase yang pegangannya buku kutukan.

 _Yuuma selalu berusaha berbuat kebaikan. Tapi sensi dikit main lempar anak orang ke kandang singa._

"Hei, bisa kita lanjutkan sambil duduk? Aku pegal berdiri di luar terus," senyum malaikat (maut) diaktifkan, semua yang melihat langsung menyingkir dari hadapan. Tak berani buka suara untuk melayangkan sebuah protesan.

Fukase hendak membuka mulut namun tak jadi. Kayaknya wajah Yuuma lebih kusam daripada biasanya. Kalau ia salah ngomong sedikit aja, bisa nambah runyam nanti jadinya. Apalagi Yuuma sudah memasang senyum seindah musim semi –tapi dingin banget, bahkan yang dipelototin bisa langsung beku dalam sedetik.

–mungkin Fukase harus diam dulu, hanya harus diam sebentar daripada korban berjatuhan.

"Haah, setelah berlari seperti orang kesetanan aku ingin beristirahat sebentar. Aku masuk duluan, teman-teman," setelah melempar senyum –gabungan greget antara bikin ngeri sama curiga sendiri –Yuuma malangkah masuk ke kelas dengan langkah gontai.

Dua orang di belakang masih kaku, menatap punggung Yuuma dengan pandangan nanar. Netra bersamaan melirik ke arah satu sama lain.

"Satoshi-kun..."

"Iya, seperti yang kau kira, Yuuma lagi _bad mood_ kayaknya,"

 **.**

"Haaah," manik topaz Yuuma menatap selembar amplop _peach_ di mejanya, sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah kotak merah di sebelahnya. Jadi, bukan hanya surat, kali ini ada bingkisan yang menyertainya?

Heh, begitu ya...

Yuuma reflek melirik pada sang kawan sesama anggota klub, dan Fukase hanya balas mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya ketika sadar pandangan Yuuma tertuju ke arahnya.

Yuuma menyeringai. Hm, ia sekarang paham apa maksud senyum Fukase sebelumnya.

"Tidak seperti dua sebelumnya, kali ini ada hadiahnya?" Yuuma menjangkaukan tangan pada kotak di mejanya. Berniat mengambilnya ketika sebentuk bau tak mengenakkan menghampiri indra penciumannya.

"Utatane, apa kau sudah membuka kotak ini?" wajah Yuuma agak menegang, apalagi ketika Piko hanya menjawab dengan menggeleng pelan. Piko pun tak tau harus menanggapi bagaimana, karena ia sendiri tak berani membuka apapun sebelum menyerahkan semuanya pada Yuuma. Ia juga heran mengapa raut wajah Yuuma sekarang benar-benar terlihat tidak nyaman.

Yuuma memijit pangkal hidungnya. Tangannya ditarik kembali, tapi pandangan masih saja belum rela lepas dari kotak yang tergeletak di mejanya.

Hah, Yuuma benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pemikiran sang pengirim kotak merah. Apapun itu, Yuuma sendiri kaget ternyata dia lebih gila dari perkiraannya.

"Sakaki-kun, ada yang salah?" ketika mendengar Piko bertanya khawatir begitu, Yuuma tak tau harus bagaimana. Apa ia memang harus membukanya? Tapi Piko bakal... argh! Apapun yang terjadi, ini sudah jadi tanggung jawab Yuuma. Setelah menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi, Yuuma langsung membuka kotak itu dengan satu gerakan tangan.

Piko tercekat, dan langsung menutup mulutnya. Tentu ia shock luar biasa, bahkan mungkin Piko lupa caranya untuk bernafas selama beberapa saat. Fukase tetap terdiam, tak sedikit pun bereaksi, dan Yuuma? Haha, ia sudah menduga kalau itulah isinya.

Bangkai tikus.

Dan parahnya, isinya ada tiga.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" Piko mundur selangkah, tak dapat menyembunyikan raut terkejut di wajahnya. Suaranya juga agak gemetar, jelas ketakutan sudah memuncak di pikirannya. Dan mudah ditebak dari wajahnya, ia sekarang menahan mual.

Yuuma mengacak rambutnya frustasi, yah, ia tau kalau memang bakal begini jadinya. Tapi bukankah ini agak keterlaluan? Dan, bagaimana dengan baunya?! Hidung Yuuma itu jauh lebih sensitif dari orang biasa, kalau salah satu indranya itu terluka, apakah si pengirim mau tanggung jawab?

Dasar. Dasar. Dasar. Kenapa semua orang yang berhubungan dengannya itu semua sudah melampaui garis normal, sih?

Hah, tapi sudahlah, bukankah keinginan Yuuma juga yang ingin membuat masalah ini makin menarik? Tiga ekor bangkai tikus? Meski memang agak keterlaluan, tapi paling tidak itu membuat kasus ini naik satu tingkat lagi. Yah, walaupun...

"Bagaimana dengan suratnya?" Fukase langsung mengambil surat, raut wajahnya santai betulan. Yuuma nggak heran, sih. Lagipula itu kan Fukase.

"Bagaimana isinya?"

Tanpa menjawab, Fukase langsung melempar amplop itu ke arahnya. Dan sukses mendarat mulus di wajah Yuuma.

"Baca saja sendiri," oke, okelah. Tapi nggak gitu juga ngelemparnya. Yuuma membatin setengah sebel, itu anak pasti sengaja. Ketika Yuuma melempar tatapan horor ke arahnya, Fukase hanya balas melempar senyuman tak berdosa. Jujur, yang barusan itu nggak sengaja –setengahnya, mungkin Fukase emang berniat melempar itu tepat di wajah Yuuma.

Hahaha, kalau dia menganggap serius semuanya, _mood_ Yuuma bisa langsung turun ke level minus sejuta. Apalagi masih juga bawaan emosi dari rumah gara-gara kakaknya yang rada-rada sedeng yang tak pernah bosan membuat Yuuma menahan niat membuat cetak biru rencana pembunuhan kepada sang kakak.

Jangan pikirkan. Jangan pikirkan perlakuan semua orang yang seperti ngajak dia tawuran. Yuuma, kau masih punya hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada nyumpahin semua orang kesamber gledek.

Sungguh, bukankah kasihan bagi Piko kalau Yuuma malah tak fokus dengan masalahnya? Lagipula, Yuuma kan sudah janji sama dia, tidak enak rasanya jika Yuuma malah tidak serius padahal ia sendiri tau kalau Piko sesungguhnya juga ketakutan dengan semua ini. Walaupun begini, Yuuma tak akan pernah mengingkari apa saja yang pernah ia janjikan.

Jadi.. bagaimana isi surat kali ini?

 _Kepada Utatane Piko-sama_

 _Semuanya sudah semakin dekat._

 _Aku tak sabar melihat akhirnya._

 _Kau akan tau akibatnya. Aku akan datang._

 _Aku akan datang sebentar lagi._

 _Karena aku membencimu lebih dari siapapun._

"A-ah," entah kenapa Yuuma jijik sendiri. Padahal yang Yuuma lakukan hanya membaca suratnya, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

"Yum?" pundak Yuuma ditepuk pelan, Fukase penasaran mengapa raut wajah Yuuma beneran tak mengenakkan untuk dilihat. Seperti gabungan antara menahan mual sama nggak kuat melihat kenyataan –entah di mata Fukase, ekspresi Yuuma itu macam gimana.

"Fukase, bagaimana perasaanmu?" jika kau tanya perasaan Fukase sekarang, jawabannya cuman satu. Bingung.

Sumpah ia bingung makhluk pink ini ngedumel apaan.

"Soal surat ini, maksudku," surat biasa yang seperti sebelumnya. Sok mengancam tapi orang yang mengirim tak pernah datang-datang juga. Jika semuanya tetap begini, ini hanya berakhir jadi membosankan.

Aahh, ia lupa satu hal. Selama ada Yuuma, kata membosankan itu tak akan pernah datang.

"Seperti biasa," jawabnya santai. Mata kanan melirik ke arah sudut kertas, dimana biasanya terdapat kata-kata yang tak ada hubungannya dengan isi surat. 'I see' begitu terakhir kali. Lalu kali ini apa? You? Him? Her?

Dan ketika kata-kata mungil itu terbaca olehnya, Fukase tak tau harus apa selain mengangkat alis tak paham.

"Tell?" kata kerja? Dua kali kata kerja itu tak mungkin dalam sebuah kalimat tunggal. Setidaknya begitu biasanya.

I see tell? Bukan hanya aneh, tapi itu tak memiliki arti.

"Yuuma, apa kau paham?" wajah Yuuma beneran datar, membuat Fukase tak bisa menebak apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"Tidak, sama sekali." Fukase benar-benar heran mendengar jawaban Yuuma. Seorang Yuuma? Tidak mengerti kode yang dibuat oleh seorang manusia biasa? Hoo, ini baru yang namanya kejutan.

"Yakin?" ketika Fukase bertanya kembali dan Yuuma hanya menjawab dengan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sisi lain, Fukase sadar sesuatu. Yuuma tak sepenuhnya tak mengerti, ia tau sesuatu. Ia sudah menebak satu hal, namun dirinya sendiri sulit untuk menerima solusi yang dimunculkan otaknya.

Fukase tersenyum kecil, sudah ia duga, Yuuma memang benar-benar menarik.

"Utatane, boleh kusimpan dulu surat ini?" raut wajah Yuuma memang masihlah datar, tapi Fukase dapat menangkap guratan raut wajah samar yang bagi Fukase sendiri tak dapat ia tafsirkan. Raut wajah apakah itu? Gelisah? Terganggu? Atau malah.. sesuatu yang sama sekali tak ia tau?

"Tentu," dan sekilas, dengan sangat jelas, bagi Piko maupun Fukase, mereka melihat segurat senyum miris di wajah si surai peach.

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang salah.

Yuuma tak tau apa, tapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia bahkan belum menyimpulkan apapun, tapi ia tau bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Seharusnya surat yang baru akan membuatnya menemui titik terang –yah, memang Yuuma menemukan beberapa petunjuk baru, tapi konklusinya malah makin remang-remang.

Yuuma sudah menduga sesuatu aslinya. Tapi rasa-rasanya dugaannya sendiri malah terlalu sulit diterima.

Ia hanya berpikir dengan sangat sederhana saja, ada yang aneh dengan isi suratnya. Terlalu dipaksakan –Yuuma bisa menebak dari gurat-guratan di kertas, sang pengirim menuliskan hal yang seolah tak ia inginkan.

Tapi, mengapa? Yuuma tau benar sejak awal, kasus ini terlalu memaksa. Dari sisi Piko maupun sang pengirim surat. Ada alasan kuat mengapa Piko malah meminta bantuan pada Yuuma –ehem, klub mereka maksudnya. Dan ada alasan pula mengapa sang pengirim hanya membatasi diri sampai dengan mengirim surat saja. Hei, bayangkan, jika kau membenci seseorang dan teritori pribadinya bisa kau terobos begitu saja, apa kau hanya akan berhenti dan berpuas diri dengan mengirim surat? Jika itu Yuuma, tentu sang korban sudah masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa akibat teror berkepanjangan.

Yuuma mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Aahh, menyebalkan. Jika ia salah sekalipun, bagian mana yang salah? Semua sudah ia tata serapi dan sesempurna mungkin. Jika memang ada yang tak beres maka... apa Yuuma memang sudah salah perhitungan semenjak awal?

Lalu matanya dipenjamkan erat, punggungnya ia posisikan senyaman mungkin di bangkunya. Ia menghela nafas, menjernihkan segala pikiran yang mulai jadi liar.

 _Oke, kenapa aku tak kembali saja ke awal? Bagaimana dengan kode-kode berbahasa Inggris yang makin tak masuk akal itu? I see tell... Apa maksudnya, coba? Hah, orang Jepang memang tak jago berbahasa Inggris, duh._

"..."

 _Tunggu-_

– _orang Jepang?_

"I see tell..."

"Yuu~~~ maaaaa,"

Yuuma mendadak merinding. Sumpah.

Yang benar saja. Sekarang masih jam pelajaran –yah, kelasnya sih kosong lagi –dan orang-orang yang berani memanggilnya dengan nama depan di sekolah itu cuma-

"Yuumaaaa, Yum~~~ lihat sini dong. Cayangku, _notis me_ dong~~"

 _Adakah yang bawa golok?_

Yuuma menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang membuatnya jijik kuadrat. Tepat di luar jendela, ke arah lapangan olahraga yang dipenuhi oleh para siswa yang dilanda kegabutan gara-gara ditinggal molor sama gurunya.

–oh, ada si ketua yang sedang lambai-lambai gaje ke arahnya.

Yuuma hanya balas melambai malas, dan disusul oleh jejeritan memekikkan telinga dari para cewek-cewek kegeeran yang ngira Yuuma dadah dadah ke arah mereka. Nggak. Yuuma emang narsis, tapi nggak sampai sok kegatelan juga sampai sering tebar pesona nggak guna. Dia malah jijik sama yang begituan.

'Yuuma, gimana?' Dell bertanya pada Yuuma dengan membuka mulutnya tanpa suara. Yuuma hanya balas mengangkat dagunya.

' _Entahlah, ketua. Aku puyeng tujuh keliling.'_

Oh.

Sejak kapan Yuuma bisa telepati?

' _Yah, Yum, kapan dong selesainya ini kasus?'_

' _Nggak tau. Sumpah.'_

Dell mengangguk paham, mengangkat tangan ke atas dan tersenyum seraya mengode _'Ganbaree'_. Setelah dadah dadah tak jelas, akhirnya ketua klubnya itu langsung hengkang dari tempat, berlari ke arah antek-antek kelasnya yang lain dan mulai jadi anak rajin dengan mengikuti pelajaran olahraga.

Yuuma sekali lagi mendesah pelan, membuang seluruh penat yang menjalar sampai ke sumsum tulang. Sudut matanya kembali melirik ke arah luar jendela, dimana sosok ketuanya sudah hilang entah kemana. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana, biasanya ia tak sebuntu ini. Pengecualian jika yang dia hadapi adalah kasus perselingkuhan, cinta segitiga, atau apapun yang menyangkut masalah hati. Genre seperti itu lebih ke bidang kakaknya dan bukan dia. Yang jadi keahlian Yuuma hanyalah penyelesaian masalah berdasar logika, bukan menyangkutpautkan perasaan yang rumit dan tak masuk akal. Hah, padahal ia sudah percaya diri bahwa kasus ini akan selesai dengan mudah. Paling tidak di level otak Yuuma, harusnya yang seperti ini bukan apa-apa.

Apa Yuuma harus minta bantuan kakaknya? Ah, tidak. Yuuma menggelengkan kepala brutal. Mengenyahkan pikiran jauh-jauh, mending dia _harakiri_ dibanding harus minta bantuan nenek sihir itu. Lagipula, kalau kakaknya baik, harusnya dia sudah memberi saran kan? Mana itu orang juga yang sembarangan baca catatan Yuuma. Eh, tunggu sebentar...

" _Yum, tak semua yang terlihat itu kenyataan,"_

Perkataan kakaknya pagi ini terputar kembali, diputar terus-terusan oleh otaknya bak kaset rusak. Yuuma ahlinya dalam memprediksi tindakan orang, tapi bila dasarnya adalah perasaan tak rasional, bahkan ia pun sulit menebak. Berbeda kasus dengannya, Mizki seolah esper yang dapat tau isi hati seseorang sekali tatap. Tapi kakaknya itu tak pernah bisa mencampur seluruh variabel yang ada jadi sebuah kesimpulan.

Yuuma lalu membelalakkan mata, tersadar akan suatu hal. Ia mengacak rambutnya frusutasi. Ah, bodoh, Yuuma bodoh. Kenapa kau tak bisa memahami hal sesederhana ini, sih? Bahkan kakakmu saja sadar secepat itu, kenapa kau malah menyingkirkan kemungkinan itu sejak pertama?

Senyum Yuuma berkembang. Netra topaznya berkilauan, penuh rasa antusias. Tapi siapapun yang melihat akan sadar bahwa raut wajah Yuuma bak predator yang menemukan mangsa. Hah, siapa peduli? Yuuma terkekeh pelan. Kakaknya benar, tak semua yang terlihat itu kenyataan.

 _I. See. Tell._

Yuuma sudah tau jawabannya.

 **~TBC~**


End file.
